The invention relates to a control device of a circuit breaker opening or closing electromagnet, the device comprising two power supply terminals and a remote control terminal.
Circuit breakers generally comprise a certain number of electrical auxiliaries, more particularly closing electromagnets (XF) or opening electromagnets, in particular shunt releases (MX).
Conventionally, these devices are operated by means of a pushbutton. As soon as the voltage applied to their power supply terminals is sufficient, they cause, depending on the case, opening or closing of the circuit breaker.
These devices can be remote controlled by means of a communication module, already present in the circuit breaker and connected to a remote control terminal of the auxiliary.
These two control modes have up to now been incompatible, the remote controlled auxiliary having to be permanently supplied.